


Cloud Cover

by AbandonedToys (TheCurat0r)



Category: Supernatural, Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - TiMER Fusion, Book: New Moon, Demonic Possession, Demons, Hospitals, Leviathans, Mental Institutions, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:41:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29213595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCurat0r/pseuds/AbandonedToys
Summary: A series of unfinished and discontinued crossover oneshots written about a decade ago.Read at your own risk.
Kudos: 2





	1. Carrier [Leviathan]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Timeline: New Moon AU. Supernatural, Season 7 AU.  
> (Written in 2012)
> 
> In which there are worse supernatural beings that Bella can gain the attention of.

"Really, Jake. I'm fine."

"You're bleeding. You're definitely not fine."

"It's just a scratch."

Jacob continued to drive to the hospital, ignoring Bella's attempts to convince him to turn around. Bella understood his concern--the cut on her forehead probably looked nasty--but all head wounds tended to look that way, surface or not. A trip to the hospital would do nothing more than cause unnecessary concern for Charlie and discomfort for herself. Bella pressed Jacob's bundled shirt tighter to her forehead. She couldn't regret the actions that led to another glimpse of Edward, but she would endeavor to only engage in future risky behavior privately.

Bella followed Jacob to the sliding glass doors and almost ran into him when he stopped a few feet away. She moved around him and paused when she noticed the weird look on his face. His furrowed brows and scrunched nose suggested the smell of something rather unpleasant, though a sniff from Bella yielded nothing.

"Jake?"

Jacob's face relaxed.

"I just remembered I was supposed to do something for Billy. Do you think you'll be alright till I get back?"

"You're leaving?" Bella asked.

"Yeah, sorry. I'll be back to pick you up, though," he promised, rubbing the back of his neck.

Jacob's behavior seemed out of place, but Bella couldn't begrudge him for not wanting to wait around for her. She knew from experience how long a simple trip to the hospital could take.

"Okay. Just don't forget. You're my ride, after all." She tried to smile.

Jacob grinned back and retreated. Bella waved at the back of her truck, but she couldn't tell if Jacob saw her. She turned around and took a deep breath, before entering the waiting room, which a nurse led her away from after a few minutes. She sat on the bed in the nondescript room, trying not to rip the paper while she waited for someone to see her.

The door opened and one of the nurses stepped in, shooting an odd look at the shirt still pressed to her forehead. Bella blushed and lowered the bunched up fabric, glancing around her for a suitable place to put the soiled clothing.

"Here, let me take that," the nurse offered with a small smile.

Bella leaned forward to hand her the shirt, wincing at the crinkle of the paper beneath her. The nurse took the garment, but dropped it with a scream, making Bella jump.

"What have you done to me?" the nurse hissed, staring at her hand.

Bella watched the nurse's hand turn a charred black, as if she had been burned. The woman twitched and jerked, and the wound on her hand started to spread to the rest of her skin.

"Oh god," Bella gasped, jumping to her feet. "I'm so sorry. What do I do?"

Bella tried to approach the woman, but hesitated when she lashed out.

"Stay back," she growled.

Bella's eyes widened when the nurse opened her mouth wider than humanly possible, exposing rows of sharp teeth. The woman--no, creature--snapped at her. Bella faltered backward, plastering herself to the wall. She watched the nurse crumple to the floor.

Bella dashed around her and staggered into the hallway, pulling the door shut. The nurse remained writhing on the floor, but Bella sprinted through the hospital, slowing her pace when she passed a nurse wheeling a patient to his room. The man nodded at her in greeting and Bella tried to return it. The nurse blinked at her, but said nothing. 

Bella turned into another room and grabbed the phone, watching the closed door. Her hands trembled, but she kept her voice level during the call.

"I'll be there in a few minutes," Jacob said. Bella listened to his breathing for a few moments and tried to mimic its rate. "Are you okay?"

"Of course," Bella said, taking a deep breath. "It's just the blood."

Bella placed the phone back into its cradle and stepped closer to the door, hesitating when the volume of voices outside increased. She grabbed a chair and shifted it underneath the knob, wincing at the noise it created. Backing away from the door, she turned and flicked the latches on the window, shoving it open. The knob started to jiggle and she hefted herself up, pulling her body through the opening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The idea behind this was that, possibly as a result of being bitten but remaining unturned, Bella's blood is toxic to Leviathans. After her run-in with the nurse above, the Leviathans impersonate Charlie to capture her. Medical tests and experimentation ensue. Physical and psychological torture abound as they try to pry information about the Cullens out of Bella. Eventually, Sam and Dean break into the facility seeking a secret "weapon" against the Leviathans and meet Bella. Despite her distrust of them at first, she does join their fight to stop the Leviathans.


	2. Lying in Wait [Demonic Possession]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Timeline: New Moon. Supernatural, Season 1.  
> (Written in 2012)
> 
> In which Edward's theatrically cruel manner of leaving Bella has other, unforeseen, consequences.

"You don't...want me?"

"No."

One word.

The idea slithered through her mind, an infection that took over her entire being so thoroughly that she could scarcely breathe, much less withstand the havoc that one thought wreaked upon her psyche. That one word was deafening as it _shattered_ her.

The black smoke shot downward from seemingly nowhere, shoving its way down her throat before Edward could react. Her body bent backwards at the onslaught, unable to fight it off. When it was finished and her head fell forward, Edward finally found his voice.

"Bella?"

Edward's worry grew as she remained silent, seemingly immobile. A few tense moments went by before she lifted her head and opened her eyes to return his gaze.

"Not quite," she replied, her eyes suddenly going dark.

Even as they shifted back to brown, Edward could see the difference. Cold and dispassionate, they stared back him with the kind of empty malice he was used to seeing in the calculated eyes of a killer. To see that reflected in her face was disturbing to say the least.

"What are you?" he asked, so many possibilities running through his head.

Could this be the work of another vampire? If it was, then why didn't he hear their thoughts? Why didn't Alice foresee this?

"Oh? Something the great one hundred-year-old vampire doesn't know?" she mocked. "I expected so much more from a mind-reader," she sighed, almost seeming disappointed. "But wait! You can't hear _my_ thoughts, _can you_?"

She seemed nearly delighted at the prospect.

"What have you done with Bella?" Edward demanded in a growl.

One of her eyebrows rose at his question.

"I don't see why it matters to you. Not after that little performance," she replied, gesturing at him. "Honestly, if I wasn't grateful, I might have flailed you on her behalf."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original Story Notes: When Edward breaks up with Bella in New Moon, she is so distraught that her mental shield drops enough for a demon to slip in and possess her. Edward witnesses this. The demons have plans for Bella—the only Shield they know of with her potential. She doesn't have demon blood in her yet, so they need to use other methods to access it. Possessing her is just the means to an end. Maybe Yellow Eyes intends for Sam and Bella to rule together.


	3. Confirmation Bias [TiMER AU]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Timeline: New Moon. Supernatural, Season 5, Episode 14.  
> (Written in 2013)
> 
> In which Bella is coaxed into getting a soulmate-identifying timer installed in her wrist.

"Oh my god!"

Bella was abruptly shaken out of her thoughts at the sound of cheering. She didn't know what was going on, but to be perfectly honest, she didn't really care. She couldn't muster the energy to do more than attend her classes and complete her homework these days, trapped in the listless fog that had settled after Edward left.

Although it had been months since that fateful day, Bella found it difficult to remain upright, let alone keep up with the social cues of her classmates. Still, she was rather surprised to see Jessica's arms loped around Tyler's neck while he stood there with an oddly bashful look on his face.

"What's going on?"

Angela looked startled when Bella spoke to her, but she recovered quickly.

"Tyler and Jessica just found out they're soulmates," Angela smiled, obviously happy for her friend. "It was about time too. Jessica was nearly inconsolable when her timer was blank."

"Timer?" Bella repeated, confused.

Angela would have laughed if Bella's expression wasn't so genuinely lost.

"You know...the timer? It's this clock you can get installed in your wrist that tells you when you'll meet the person you're supposed to spend the rest of your life with," Angela explained.

Bella raised an eyebrow in disbelief. She let her gaze travel across her previously neglected classmates, noting that most of them did have some sort of timer installed in their wrists. She couldn't help but scoff at the idea of a device telling someone when they would find the person they were meant to spend their lives with.

"Is this a joke?"

"Oh no," Angela rushed, her eyes widening. "They're actually really effective. Most of the town has them now."

Bella glanced at Angela's bare wrist.

"My dad won't let me get one," Angela explained, pursing her lips. "It's alright. I mean, I have Ben. Maybe I'll get one in a couple of years, but I'm good for now."

Bella's gaze returned to Jessica and Tyler, who were still being congratulated.

...

"What?"

"I said I've made an appointment to get us timers," Charlie repeated. " _Both_ of us."

Bella stared at Charlie in disbelief. He was one of the last people she would have ever expected to want a timer. Although they didn't talk about their emotions very often, she knew how much he still loved Renee.

"Why?"

"Because we both deserve to be happy," Charlie replied, his voice gruff.

"I'm fine."

"No, you're not," Charlie ground out. "Look, all you've been doing since _he_ left is mope around. Well, if you won't accept that there's someone else out there on your own, then I'm gonna prove it to you."

...

"Alrighty! Are you ready to get your timer?" the saleswoman asked in a bubbly voice.

Charlie cleared his throat, nodding his assent. Bella watched from the chair beside him as the woman pressed the installation gun against Charlie's wrist and pulled the trigger. When the woman removed the gun, there was a brand-new timer imbedded in Charlie's skin.

The three of them watched as the device blinked on, the digits for the number of days, hours, minutes, and seconds flickering to life.

"Wow!" the woman exclaimed, staring at Charlie's timer in surprise. "Only four days! They're not usually so fast. Good thing you came in when you did, otherwise you would've met your One and never known it!"

The shock on Charlie's face would've been comical if Bella wasn't already dreading her turn. Bella would have opted out if she could, but Charlie had given her an ultimatum--get a timer or go live with Renee. Although Bella wasn't interested in whatever the device would say, she figured that at least she would have the proof that Charlie was wrong about Edward.

Bella and Charlie swapped seats, leaving her to recline uneasily as he sat nearby. Bella watched the woman prepare to install her timer, sighing at the realization that she would have this _thing_ imbedded in her skin for the rest of her life.

"Alright! Now it's your turn," the woman grinned.

Bella gritted her teeth, holding her wrist out.

"Relax," the woman advised.

Bella took a deep breath and nodded, wishing the woman would just get it over with.

"One, two, three!"

The pain was sharp but quick, much like getting an ear piercing. Charlie and the woman crowded around as Bella's timer blinked on, but unlike his, there were hyphens where her digits should be.

"What does that mean?" Bella asked, showing the first sign of interest since Charlie had blackmailed her into accompanying him.

"Oh dear," the woman sighed, making Bella tense. "There's nothing to worry about," the woman rushed to assure, noting the looks on their faces. "A blank timer just means that your One doesn't have a timer yet. It'll start counting down the moment they get their timer installed."

Bella stared down at the timer puncturing her skin, her thoughts on a certain vampire who would never have one of them installed in his own indestructible wrist. If Bella wanted proof that Edward was her soulmate, she had it now.

Her blank timer would serve as a reminder for the rest of her life.

...

Charlie's soulmate turned out to be a pediatrician in Seattle, who not only enjoyed hunting and fishing, but had quite a knack for cooking. She was everything Charlie wanted or needed in a woman, and despite the strange circumstances of their coupling, it quickly became obvious how perfect they were for each other.

This fact was what led to Bella's increasing disappearances from the house. It was hard enough to live in Forks with the constant reminder of Edward and his family, but with Charlie's new romance, it was becoming more difficult to function.

Of course, Bella was happy for Charlie because he deserved to be with someone who made him smile as much as he had lately. The problem was that it seemed to reinforce her own loneliness, as if the blank timer on her wrist wasn't enough.

Bella was beginning to feel trapped, the urge to escape growing stronger each day.

...

Riding motorcycles with Jacob ended up being just the distraction Bella needed, but that relief was soon overshadowed by the discomfort of his advances. Although he hadn't overstepped his boundaries physically, Bella was growing wary of his increasingly direct attempts to date her.

Bella didn't need a timer to tell her who her soulmate was, but Jacob seemed to view it as a source of hope.

"Your timer's blank, Bella," Jacob would remind her, as if she could have forgotten.

"I know."

"That means your _One_ doesn't have a timer."

By the way Jacob flashed his blank wrist towards her, Bella knew exactly what he was thinking. Normally, she would deftly change the subject when he brought up her timer, but she was all out of patience today. She was tired of his constant wheedling--she knew who her soulmate was and she just wanted to be left _alone_.

"It's not you, Jake."

Jacob's grin waned, but he remained unerringly upbeat as he shook his head.

"I don't have a timer. For all you know--"

"You're not," Bella ground out, becoming less concerned with Jacob's feelings as he looked down at her.

"I might be," Jacob insisted.

" _No, you're not_ ," Bella repeated. "I already know who my _One_ is, so just drop it."

"Just because--"

"For the love of-- _fine_. If you really think you're my One, then go get a timer. _Prove it_."

"You know I can't," Jacob frowned. "The Elders forbid anyone in La Push from getting them. They say it's unnatural."

The threat was empty. Bella didn't need a timer to confirm what she already knew, but at least the timer gave her physical proof that Jacob was wrong.

...

"They were soulmates."

"What?"

"All of the couples were soulmates," Castiel repeated in his familiar monotone.

"Soulmates are real?" Dean asked, staring at the angel in disbelief.

"Yes."

"So why is someone targeting soulmates?" Sam asked.

"I do not know. Soulmate magic is a very powerful additive to most rituals," Castiel explained.

"Why is it so powerful?"

"The human soul is pure energy. On its own, a human soul can do irreparable damage. But when it's bonded? Its power increases tenfold."

"So, whoever is collecting bonded souls is gearing up for something big..." Dean surmised. "Great. Because we didn't have enough on our plate already."

...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Bella thinks her timer is blank because of Edward, but I think we all know where I was headed with this... That's right, a soulmate trio, featuring Bella as Sam and Dean's third. Canonically, Sam and Dean are platonic soulmates, and I had no intention of severing that.


	4. His Stare [Mental Institution]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Timeline: New Moon. Supernatural, Season 7, Episode 21.  
> (Written in 2012)
> 
> In which Bella is a patient at the same mental institution that Castiel is left in.

Fresh meat.

That's what they called him.

The employees gossiped about the other patients quite a bit, though I think if they knew I was listening, they might not do it so freely while cleaning my room. There wasn't much to clean, mind you, but they had their daily duties like the rest of us.

It didn't matter if it was pointless or unwanted, you were expected to do things. They had to straighten my room once a day and I had to suffer through a session with one of the _talented_ doctors.

"Are you ready to talk today, Isabella?"

My last several meetings had been with a new doctor—Meg Masters. I didn't like her. There was something about her—that condescending voice and the way she would look at you when no one else was around.

She didn't care. Not really. If I had been a little more myself, I might've been outraged by that. It was wrong for someone like her to be around people who needed help.

I didn't need help though, and I certainly didn't want it. In that respect, I was grateful for her. She would ask me that same question each day and I wouldn't reply. She would leave.

Simple.

I hid behind my door and waited for Dr. Masters to leave. When the distinct tap of her heels faded, I chanced a peek inside his room.

The man was pressed into the corner, staring at the opposite wall in horror. He had the kind of wild look in his eyes that seemed to step more from fear than madness.

I hesitated.

"Are you...alright?" I croaked.

My throat suddenly felt dry as sand paper. My voice rasped from disuse.

"I can...see you."

He was staring at me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the very abrupt end of this one. The idea behind this was that, for reasons I had yet to figure out, Castiel was able to perceive Bella outside of his hallucinations of Lucifer. I imagined them getting to know each other and bonding over their shared trauma, in addition to Bella doing her best to throw a wrench into Meg's plans.

**Author's Note:**

> These snippets of narrative have been collecting dust on my hard drive for years.  
> I figured I had might as well post them. They're short and unfinished, but hopefully they'll bring someone, somewhere, a moment of joy to read.


End file.
